My misunderstood genius
by Drucilla Black
Summary: Eric and Techrat are hiding in a tree from The Misfits and have a little talk. Eric's POV, set after The Jem Jam. Almost slash, not quite.


**My misunderstood genius**

What happens with Eric and Techrat after The Jem Jam when the Misfits are chasing them.

Freak. Nut job. Weirdo. That's what The Misfits call my most precious secret weapon. His name is Techrat, and he's a genius. Where I found him is nobody's business but his and mine. Everything he makes is perfect. Well, it would be if two of the three Misfits I hired him for had more than a single brain cell to share between them.

"Are they gone yet?" Techrat is talking to me now. Oh yes, I forgot for a moment. We're hiding up a tree from The Misfits, perched on a high, strong branch together.

Once again, Techrat's gimmick was perfect, flawless. This time around, it was my fault things went wrong. Techrat suffers from haptephobia – a fear of physical contact, and I was stupid enough to put him right in the middle of the crowd for The Jem Jam. I should've put him in a tree or at the edge of the crowd. And because I didn't he had an anxiety attack when people started to run from The Misfits floating laser show, causing him to drop the remote and causing the floating stage to crash into a tree.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe we should stay up here a little longer." I mutter. He hears me though and simply nods while trying to get comfortable on his branch. I can hear him murmur what sounds like "My gimmick, my beautiful gimmick" and I assume that he's still mourning the loss of his creation.

"Don't you worry, Techrat. As soon as The Misfits calm down, we'll start working on an even better plan. One that will really mess up Jem & the Holograms." I don't get a reply at all. In the distance I can hear Pizzazz calling for us, and almost simultaneously Techrat and I shudder at the shrill sound of her voice. I decide it's time to distract us both.

"So, Techrat, seeing as we're both going to be stranded up this tree until The Misfits give up on looking for us, maybe I should get to know you better as a boss. All I really know is that you're a technical genius."

"Umm…Thankyou?" He looks confused.

"So I thought we could ask each other a few questions and get to know each other a little better."

"Like what?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Questions about each other. You know, what college you attended, where you worked before I hired you, what your real name is, whether or not you're in a relationship?"

"Stanford and the last three questions can be answered with the phrase 'That's my business'" I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Come on, Techrat. I'm trying to make an effort here, which I don't do with people very often if case you haven't noticed. I like you, and I'd like to know a little more about you."

"You…like me?" Now Techrat really looks puzzled. If I weren't frustrated I would find him almost cute. Well, as cute as Eric Raymond could ever find anything.

"Yes, Techrat, I like you." I'm doing my best to be patient with the younger man, but this is just plain frustrating. "And if you let me, I'd like you get to know a little better. And if it sweetens the deal you can ask me questions too."

Once again, I'm met with silence, but Techrat appears to be deep in thought this time. It's almost a full two minutes before he speaks again.

"My real name is Trent. And I'm single. I live for my gimmicks and gadgets. Is there somebody in you life, Eric Raymond? And why do you put up with those awful girls? And do you really like me or was that another one of your businessman techniques?"

"No, Techrat, there's nobody in my life at the moment, but there's someone I am interested in. And to answer your other questions; I put up with those 'awful girls' as you call them because they make popular music that sells well – and Stormer isn't so bad. She has talent and she's nice when Roxy and Pizzazz aren't telling her what to do. And yes Techrat, for the millionth time, I do like you. What do I have to do to prove it?"

"Nothing." Techrat flashes me a rare smile that makes feel horribly warm inside, something I'm not used to and that makes him cringe. "I just like hearing that another human being actually likes me for once."

"Techrat, I already work with at least two people that I don't like on a regular basis. I wouldn't hire another one because I don't think I'd be able to put up with it." To prove my point, I lean forward and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. The branch shakes a little when I move but otherwise it holds steady.

"I don't just like you Techrat, I _really_ like you." Even I can hear the difference in my voice at the moment. It sounds soft, almost earnest. "And I'd like to be closer to you one day, if you'd let me."

"Oh…um…" He seems to be at loss for words, but he doesn't seem to be disgusted which I take as a good sign. So I reach into my pocket and pull out a notepad with a pen. I scribble a number and an address on it and hand it to him.

"You obviously don't know how to reply to what I just said, and that's fine. After all, we're hiding up a tree, it's getting cold and I'm sure you're getting itchy too from all the bugs. So just take this – it's my home address and number. Call me when you're ready to talk to me about what I've said to you, okay?" And before Techrat can object, I learn over and give him another brief kiss on the cheek. It's the most physical contact he can actually put up with. He puts my piece of paper in his pocket, but says nothing.

After that, we both listen out for The Misfits and decide it's finally safe to come down. By now, it's close to midnight and we have to assume that Pizzazz and the others have gone back to her mansion for the night so we go our separate ways. I don't know if he'll ever call me or not, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

FIN


End file.
